Guide:Breeding Sheep
To Breed Sheep you must first have a fully constructed Sheep Pen. You must also have at least one Ram (adult male sheep) and one Ewe (adult female sheep) in order to produce a Lamb. Since April 7th, new Sheep Pen Lambs were added to the gift box, and could be used anytime (or sold). Breeding Lambs When choosing to breed a Ram and an Ewe inside their Sheep Pen, the time it takes and the chances that a Lamb will be born can be improved by using Love Potions. Raising Lambs Farmers need 10 Bottles to grow their Lamb into an Ewe or a Ram (the sex is randomly determined when the Lamb is born), with an option to share Bottles with their neighbors when their Lamb is halfway grown. You can also name the baby lamb. Names may not contain words like "ass", "hell" or "boob". Color & Pattern Breeding works by pairing together a ram and a ewe. The result will hopefully be a baby lamb, which, once fully grown, will take on some of the characteristics of its parents, such as colors, patterns, etc. There will, more than likely, be somewhat of a variation of the colors, depending on the colors the parents possess. Lambs may inherit patterns and other traits from their parents as well. Sheep breeding can be a somewhat random process, based on the colors and patterns of the ram and ewe used. Each color a parent possesses has a certain color range to it that can be applied to the lamb in question, so you never really know what exactly you’re getting. Some of the combinations encountered so far can be seen below. Also, you might find it helpful to see some breeding results in the Sheep category. Color Chart ;Note: Only bred lambs are in the table, the Brown Lamb is not bred but received as a reward. File:White Lamb-icon.png|White (#FFFFFE) File:Yellowish_White_Lamb-icon.png|Yellowish White (#FFFEFC) File:Pinkish_White_Lamb-icon.png|Pinkish White (#FFFCFD) File:Light_Salmon_Lamb-icon.png|Light Salmon (#FFDECF) File:Pale Pink Lamb-icon.png|Pale Pink (#FFCFDB) File:Pastel_Pink_Lamb-icon.png|Pastel Pink (#FFCFEA) File:Light Gray Lamb.png|Light Gray File:Bright Greenish White Lamb-icon.png|Bright Greenish White (#FCFFFC) File:Bright_Violetish_White_Lamb-icon.png|Bright Violetish White Lamb (#FFF5FF) File:Greenish Grey Lamb-icon.png|Greenish Gray (#ABCCC9) File:Bright_Lilac_Lamb-icon.png|Bright Lilac (#DAD1DD) File:Bright_Blue_Lamb-icon.png|Bright Blue Lamb (#C9CBCC) File:Pinkish_Gray_Lamb-icon.png|Pinkish Gray (#CCC1CB) File:Reddish_Gray_Lamb-icon.png|Reddish Gray (#99808F) File:Mauve Taupe Lamb-icon.png|Mauve Taupe (#9E8FAA) File:Bluish_Gray_Lamb-icon.png|Bluish Gray Lamb (#8F98AA) File:Blue-Gray Lamb.png|Blue-Gray File:Gray Lamb.png|Gray File:Red_Lamb-icon.png|Red Lamb (#FF0000 File:Red-Gray_Lamb-icon.png|Red-Gray (#CC8883 File:Purplish_Gray_Lamb-icon.png|Purplish Gray (#AA8D94) File:Light_Brownish_Gray_Lamb-icon.png|Light Brownish Gray (#999080) File:Brownish_Gray_Lamb-icon.png|Brownish Gray Lamb (#776864) File:Dark_Purplish_Gray_Lamb-icon.png|Dark Purplish Gray Lamb (#333233) File:Dark_Greenish_Gray_Lamb-icon.png|Dark Greenish Gray (#313330) File:Reddish_Black_Lamb-icon.png|Reddish Black (#110E0E) File:Black Lamb-icon.png|Black (#111111) File:Indigo.png|Indigo (#3622aa) File:Dark Blue.png|Dark Blue (#2515aa) File:Blue.png|Blue (#2d5caa) File:Light_Grey.png|Light Grey (#CCCCCC) File:Maroon.png|Maroon (#99281f) File:Turquoise.png|Turquoise (#29cc87) File:Lime_Green.png|Lime Green (#29cc4e) File:Dark Purple.png|Dark Purple (#991f8a) File:Persian Blue.png|Persian Blue (#2229aa) File:Navy.png|Navy (#094288) File:Regalia_5822aa.png|Regalia (#5822aa) File:Han Purple.png|Han Purple (#4b2cdd) File:Dark_Violet_821499.png|Dark Violet (#821499) File:Blue_Violet.png|Bluish Violet (#7c2cdd) File:Violet.png|Violet (#922cdd) File:Purple.png|Purple (#c72cdd) File:Pale_Pink_feccff.png|Pale Pink (#feccff) Pattern Chart File:Regalia Ewe-icon.png|Solid Ewe File:Pitch_Black_Ram-icon.png|Solid Ram File:Masked Ewe-icon.png|Masked Ewe File:Masked Ram-icon.png|Masked Ram File:Turquoise_Bluish_Violet_Ewe-icon.png‎|Hooded Ewe File:White_Violet_Ram-icon.png|Hooded Ram File:Three_toned_masked_Ewe.png|Masked Hooded Ewe File:Ring_eyed_Striped_Ram.png|Masked Hooded Ram File:Dark_Brown_Bluish_Violet-Dotted_Ewe-icon.png|Dotted Ewe File:Two_Toned_Dotted-icon.png|Dotted Ram File:Masked_dotted_Ewe.png|Masked Dotted Ewe File:Masked_Dotted_Ram.png|Masked Dotted Ram File:Two_toned_Ewe.png|Camouflage Ewe File:Two Toned Camouflaged.png|Camouflage Ram File:Masked_Camouflage_Ewe.gif|Masked Camouflage Ewe File:Camo_Masked_Ram.png|Masked Camouflage Ram File:Belted_Sheep-Icon.png|Stripe Ewe File:Two_toned_belted_Ram.png|Stripe Ram File:MaskedBeltedEwe.png|Masked Stripe Ewe File:MaskedBeltedRam.png|Masked Stripe Ram File:Two_Toned_Stars-icon.png|Stars Ewe File:Star_ram.png|Stars Ram File:Green Dark Byzantinum- Starred Yellow Mask Ewe-icon.png|Masked Star Ewe File:Masked Star Ram-icon.png|Masked Star Ram File:Three_Color_Camo-icon.png‎|Three Color Camouflage Ewe File:RAM_1B_CC.png|Three Color Camouflage Ram File:Fleur De Lis Ram-icon.png|Fleur De Lis Ram This Lamb always made a Masked Sheep : - first publishing (0/10) : - second publishing (5/10) : There are a couple of special kinds of patterns as well: Chameleon: Sheep which changes its color. Electric: Green outline of the any of the above designs which turns on and off. Now unable to breed Popper: Electric sheep which changes from black to a short pop of color. Now unable to breed Demon: Currently not able to be bred Breeding Chart star Other Rams Gallery Coloredsheep.png|Many different coloured Sheeps Use and Sell Lamb.png|Lamb: Use or Sell? Lamb on the Gift Bo.png|Lamb on the Gift Box Category:Breeding Sheep Category:Breeding Category:Sheep Category:Guides